Mia
by The Truth Is On
Summary: Scully and Mulder have been made to do a case, which involves a girl called Gabbi who's brother is missing. The case reminds Scully of her sister who died at 5 years old. But.. everything about the case changes. Contains why Mulder andd Scully break up. Also not finished. After IWTB.


**Please review. I own nothing. Placed after IWTB** Scully woke up to the familiar sound of Mulder snoring. Even if it was annoying, she also found it cute. She tucked her head under his chin. Getting closer to his warmth. She was more comftable with him, than any other guy she met. She could stay like this forever. Herself and Mulder together at last in their own little house away from the rest of the worlds drama. She giggled at the thought, causing him to wake up and smile down at her.

"Sorry I woke you up, Mulder" she gave an apolegetic smile. Mulder kissed her forehead "I should be apologising to you, I made you worry, when I ran away and nearly got killed" he smiled running his thumb down her cheek "Not forgetting you saved my life." Scully kissed his lips "You already thanked me for that" giving him a wink. He started to blush. Scully giggled, as she realised "Mulder, your blushing!" she squealed. Mulder buried his head in the pillow hiding his now red face.

Scully got up, looking at the room around them. She wanted to stay here for the rest of her life, with the man she loves. But that can never happen, because darkness always finds a way.

The phone rang as Mulder yawned. Scully and Mulder both glanced at each other. Mulder got up and tiptoed to the phone, like it was a bomb. "Fox Mulder" he closed his eyes as he said his first name. "Mulder, its me Skinner" Scully could tell who it was by Mulders impression of him, as he was on the phone. She held her breath, trying not to laugh as he did an accurate impression of Skinner in the shower. "I need you and Scully to come down to my house ASAP" Skinner sounded urgent. "Of course Skinman!" he shouted, watching Scully look at him with curiosity. He put down the phone, making sure it was off. "What is it?" Scully asked. Mulder walked up to Scully and kissed her neck. "Skinman needs us ASAP at his house" he said kissing her neck once more. "Lets get ready then" she kissed him and got dressed into a black shirt, which was tucked into her red skirt. Mulder gazed at her as she got undressed, and dressed into it.

 **Skinner's house**

 _Knock, Knock, Knock._ Skinner opened the door, and showed Scully and Mulder into the kitchen. "Mulder, Scully this is Gabbi Junk" He stepped aside, showing a woman in her 40's the same as Scully's age. Gabbi had shoulder length, dark brown hair. Quite short with rosey cheeks. _Gabbi **Junk**..weird second name _ Scully thought. Gabbi walked up to Mulder and shook his hand, grabbing it. However when she shook Scully's hand she flinched. "It's nice to meet you **both"** she sounded angry when she said both.

Mulder glanced at Scully as he said "yeah, you too, ...so whats the problem here?" there was a short pause as Gabbi looked over at Skinner, and Skinner gave a nod. "I have a case, my brother is missing..I read about the x files and asked Skinner if you...two" she paused "could help me..as I believe he was abducted by...aliens"

Mulder put her hand on her shoulder. Making Scully shiver. "We'll find him" he reassured her. "Just like we'll find your sister" she replied smiling. Mulder was astonished by what she said. "How did you.." he looked at her amazed, but was cut off by her reply "I can tell, you have lost someone dear...no so many people dear to you".

 _I know her, who is she_ Scully thought, she looked at her..but couldn't figure it out. She had been staring at her for ages. She was brought back to Earth when Skinner called her. "Scully? Scully?" he looked at her. She looked up and saw them staring at her. "What??" she asked. Mulder looked terrified. "look at your arm" Mulder said staring at her with worry. She looked down, and realised her mistake. On her arm there was writing. But it was made by knife marks. Her arm was dripping with blood. It said "Are you my mummy.". A tear ran down her cheek. "Mia..." she whispered.

She sat down. Knowing she had to give them an expelation. "It happened when Mulder was not here.." she began "Me, Agent Reyes and Agent Doggett, were at the lab...and thats when an explosion happened upstairs.." a tear ran down her cheek, as Mulder held her hand hugging her "We went to see what was going on, and thats when we discovered the people working had gas masks stuck to their face" she paused catching her breath "They kept repeating are you my mummy, I then realised that my little sister who was just 5 years old when she died was there...her name was Mia..and I killed her...she tried to kill me" she cried even more "I had to...I..I had to" her eyes were red. Mulder pulled her into a big hug. "She's alive...she was the one who did this" she said burying her head in her hands. She looked up noticing that Gabbi was gone. "Where is Gabbi?" she didn't have a good feeling about this, she knew she was not really Gabbi. "She went outside, she said she was going to her house" Mulder said.

"Where does she live?" _she_ asked. _Is it true?_ she wondered _or am I just crazy._ "I dont know..why anyway" Skinner asked, raising his eyebrows. Mulder looked at her and raised his eyebrows as well "Yeah, Scully why?". "Are you two crazy? Its her Gabbi is Mia!" she shouted.

Mulder and Skinner looked at each other,then back at her like she was crazy. "Scully, if i knew i would tell you" Skinner said "But I dont". Mulder went red, knowing he had to say it. "Scully, she lives on Malvern road" he glanced at her, and saw her close her eyes. "How do you know where she lives?" she asked feeling jealousy go through her. "When you were in your own little fantasy world, we were talking and she said she lives on Malvern road" he said not meaning to sound angry. Scully resaid the first line angrily "your own little fantasy world!?" her eyes were red with tears. "Yes! While we were actually doing a case, you were in a fantasy world!" he shouted back. _What the hell is wrong with him_ she wondered. Skinner just stood there, watching them argue. Until he had enough. "Stop it both of you" he said glancing at them both. He stopped realising nothing would work, except seperating them up. "Scully go!" he ordered. She looked at him shocked and said "But, sir...Fine.." Scully stomped out the door and made it bang behind her. "I only need one of you here, and its the one who can concentrate" he said to Mulder.


End file.
